Untouchable
by kuncipintu
Summary: Cerita pendek dan aneh tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bagaimana mereka berdua merayakan tahun baru sekaligus ulang tahun Sungmin. Bersama-sama...


**U**n**t**o**u**c**h**a**b**l**e**

**.**

**T  
(Parental Guide)**

**.**

**KyuMin  
Boys Love, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Gaje**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**All Cast © themselves and God**

**.**

**The writers do not gain any profit from this fic.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya hanya berusaha merangkai cerita tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tidak OOC, tapi jika dengan itu malah membuat cerita ini tidak nyambung dengan genre-nya, maka jeongmal mianhamnida. Saya sudah berusaha sebisanya.**

_**Have a nice read~!**_

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**T**igapuluh satu Desember. Hari dimana hampir semua orang bergembira. Merayakan datangnya tahun baru yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Bersyukur karena masih mampu merasakan dunia selama satu tahun. Berbahagia karena masih mampu bersama dengan orang-orang tersayang.

Hari dimana hampir semua manusia berdo'a semoga menjadi lebih baik lagi di masa depan. Semoga keinginan mereka tercapai. Dan semoga mereka masih bisa bersama dengan orang-orang terdekatnya selama satu tahun ke depan.

Banyak orang yang saat ini sedang sibuk di rumahnya masing-masing. Menyiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk menyambut tahun baru yang hampir tiba.

Hampir semua orang menyunggingkan senyum termanis mereka di penghujung tahun ini. Melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama orang-orang istimewa. Mencoba mengukir kenangan yang indah dan berkesan sehingga dapat terus teringat sepanjang tahun kedepan.

Tapi, ada sebagian orang yang tidak bisa—atau tidak mau—merayakan hari spesial itu. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk—atau sengaja menyibukkan diri—sehingga dapat melupakan hari tersebut.

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

******.**  


"**H**ish~" seorang namja mendesah kesal karena langkahnya terhambat oleh orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Hey, ini bandara. Apa yang kau harap, eh?

Wajah namja itu terlihat semakin gusar ketika seorang yeojya setengah baya tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang—tentu saja—tidak dikenalnya.

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

******.**  


**A**ish—kenapa ada banyak sekali orang di bandara ini, sih? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sedang terburu-buru? Ya, retoris, Kyuhyun… Tentu saja mereka tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa otakku jadi sedikit eror. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kusayangi. Hanya dengan memikirkannya pun aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Nah, sekarang orang-orang mulai memandangku aneh. Apa mereka tidak tahu aku sedang senang? Oh ya, tentu saja tidak.

Setelah dua tahun aku tidak pulang, akhirnya aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. Biasanya aku selalu pulang setiap malam tahun baru, tapi tidak tahun kemarin, karena dosenku sedikit menyulitkanku—yah, kalian tahulah dosen itu seperti apa. Bukan berarti aku bodoh, lho. Aku ini anak jenius. Ya, anak jenius yang rajin bolos. Ternyata menjadi jenius bukan alasan untuk bisa lulus kuliah dengan mudah.

Aku membenahi letak ranselku yang sedikit melenceng, dan masuk ke dalam taksi, lalu meminta supir untuk memberhentikanku di sebuah restoran terdekat. Pertama, aku butuh makan.

Ah~ Betapa rindunya aku pada suasana Seoul, suasana restoran ini, dan pastinya pada dirinya. Dulu, kami berdua sering pergi ke sini. Ketika aku masih SMA, dan juga setiap dia baru pulang dari kuliahnya di Perancis—ya, dulu dia yang kuliah di luar negeri, sekarang aku—kami selalu makan dulu di sini.

Bukan restoran yang mewah dan romantis, memang. Tapi, ayolah, siapa yang peduli dengan suasana restoran saat malaikat yang kau rindukan ada di sampingmu? Lagipula, restoran ini tidak buruk juga. Pelayannya ramah, mungkin karena aku sudah bertahun-tahun langganan di sini, dan selalu datang pada waktu yang sama tahun-tahun terakhir.

"Yo, Kyuhyun?" sapa seorang pelayan yang sudah cukup kukenal.

"Ne, Hyung." Jawabku singkat. Ayolah, jangan ajak aku bicara dulu…

"Kapan kau datang, hm?" pelayan ber-nametag 'Donghae' itu malah menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Baru saja, Hyung. Tumben restorannya sepi." Ujarku sambil menoleh ke sekeliling. Memang hanya ada seorang ahjussi yang menghisap kopi, dan beberapa namja dan yeojya yang sepertinya sedang 'triple-date'.

"Ya. Aku tahu kau akan datang, jadi aku sengaja kosongkan restorannya." Canda Donghae-hyung sambil berdiri. "Jadi… pesan seperti biasa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

Donghae-hyung bergegas pergi dan tidak sampai lima menit kemudian dia kembali dengan banyak makanan di nampannya.

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

******.**  


**N**amja itu—Kyuhyun—mengaduk coffe latte-nya dengan malas. Tatapannya beralih ke piring makanannya yang sudah bersih. Kemudian beralih lagi ke potongan strawberry shortcake diseberangnya yang dibiarkannya utuh.

Setelah cukup lama memandangi cake-nya, ia berdiri, meninggalkan beberapa lembar won di meja lalu keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyusuri jalan yang mulai ramai karena sekarang sudah malam dan banyak orang yang ingin menghadiri festival tahun baru. Ia berjalan santai sambil melihat ke sekeliling, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat hal-hal yang membuatnya mengingat kekasihnya. Perlahan, ia menggigit bibirnya. Menahan sesuatu.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertumpu pada toko boneka yang bersebelahan dengan toko bunga di seberang jalan. Tersenyum kecil, kakinya mulai melangkah hati-hati menyeberangi jalan.

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

******.**  


**A**h, aku hampir lupa membelikannya hadiah, 'kan? Aduh, Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan… kenapa bisa lupa, sih? Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah ingat.

Dari depan toko boneka aku bisa melihat berbagai bentuk boneka disusun berjajar. Warna-warni. Dan semuanya tersenyum. Kadang aku berpikir, apa boneka-boneka itu tidak lelah tersenyum? Apa mereka tidak pernah merasa sedih? Ah, Kyuhyun, kau mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh lagi, 'kan? Cepat beli hadiahmu dan pergi dari tempat ini. Aku jadi risih deh dipandangi sama boneka-boneka itu. Jangan-jangan mereka tahu kalau aku tadi membicarakan mereka. Aish, aku jadi paranoid sendiri.

Di lemari pojok, di sudut kanan atas, ada boneka kelinci merah muda yang memegang wortel sambil nyengir bahagia. Pasti itu bisa jadi hadiah yang cocok. Tanganku hendak meraih boneka itu ketika aku teringat sesuatu. Ah, dia 'kan namja. Tapi ini cocok sekali dengannya. Aduh~ Jadi ribet 'kan. Yasudahlah, aku belikan dia yang lain saja.

Aku beralih ke toko disebelah toko tadi—toko bunga. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal bunga. Payah. Akhirnya, aku hanya berkeliling tidak jelas sambil mengamati setiap bunga dan mencari yang cocok untuknya. Ada berderet bunga berwarna merah muda dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Pasti dia senang jika aku beli semuanya.

Tapi, entah mengapa aku jadi lebih tertarik dengan bunga kecil-kecil yang ada di sudut sana itu. Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku menyukai mereka. Aku juga sempat melirik ke sudut lainnya, ada kumpulan bunga berwarna biru cerah yang imut-imut. Jangan tanya aku namanya apa.

Aku memanggil penjaga toko dan menunjuk dua bunga tersebut. Si penjaga toko malah tersenyum-senyum aneh padaku.

Apa aku salah ya pilih bunga ini? Habisnya si penjaga toko tadi masih saja tersenyum-senyum sampai aku keluar dari toko. Oya, tadi aku tanya lho ini bunga apa, penjaga toko bilang ini bunga Edelweiss dan Forget-me-now. Aneh, ya namanya? Apa jangan-jangan aku malah jadi dilupakan gara-gara ngasih bunga 'Forget-forget' itu? Yasudahlah, nasib…

Aku melirik jam tanganku. 11.30 p.m. Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Aku harus cepaaaaaat. Aku menggerakkan kakiku lebih cepat, tempat kekasihku tidak begitu jauh dari restoran tadi, makanya aku sengaja jalan kaki. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku belum sempat izin ke Leeteuk-hyung. Biarlah, paling dia juga tahu kalau aku pergi ke tempat kekasihku.

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

******.**  


**K**yuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju. Ini memang bukan tempat yang biasa dikunjungi sepasang kekasih pada malam tahun baru. Bunga yang tadi dibelinya digenggam semakin erat. Dia berjalan mantap sambil terus tersenyum. Semakin dekat, ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Sangat lebar, sampai kedua bibirnya sakit.

Kyuhyun berjongkok pelan, getir. Senyum lebarnya perlahan hilang.

**R.I.P**

**Lee Sungmin**

**01 Januari 1986-31 Desember 20XX**

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar perlahan bergerak, menaruh bunga tadi di atas pusara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam lama.

"Sungmin-hyung, hey, hyung. Kau dengar aku tidak? Aku sudah menyelesaikan ujianku loh, hyung… Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi sarjana. Hahaha. Aku akan jadi sarjana lebih cepat darimu, hyung…"

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

**.**

"_**Hyung, nanti aku juga akan kuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu, ya?"**_

"_**Boleh. Tapi kau harus jadi junior yang baik padaku."**_

"_**Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau misalnya aku jadi sarjana lebih dulu daripada hyung?"**_

"_**Kau tidak akan bisa. Kau 'kan pemalas. Kerjaanmu hanya main game terus."**_

"_**Tapi hyung, aku ini jenius."**_

"_**Ya. Kau itu hanya jenius kalau bermain starcraft, tau!"**_

"_**Kalau gitu, ayo kita taruhan, hyung!"**_

"_**Hm? Taruhan apa?"**_

"_**Yang lulus lebih dulu, harus dapat hadiah."**_

"_**Boleh. Hadiah apa?"**_

"_**Traktir makan sepuasnya! Oke?"**_

"_**Ha? Oke. Bersiaplah mentraktirku es krim seharian, Kyu…"**_

"_**Ani… Lihat saja hyung, aku akan jadi sarjana lebih dulu darimu."**_

"_**Buktikan saja kalau kau bisa."**_

"_**Ya! Tentu saja aku bisa!"**_

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

**.  
**

"**J**adi… mana hadiahku hyung? Kau sudah janji loh… Ah, masa seorang Lee Sungmin mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Payah." Kyuhyun mencibir. Matanya memandang lekat tulisan 'Lee Sungmin'.

"Umm… Hyung, tahu tidak? Tadi di bandara tidak ada yang menjemputku. Leeteuk-hyung dan Kangin-hyung tega sekali, 'kan? Jadi aku tadi naik taksi ke restoran favorit kita. Mana aku tadi menabrak ahjumma lagi… Ngomong-ngomong wajah ahjumma itu mirip sekali dengan Leeteuk-hyung, lho… Hahaha."

"Di restoran tadi, aku bertemu Donghae-hyung. Haha. Wajahnya jadi tambah tua. Tapi dia masih saja ingat menu favoritku—kita. Aku tadi membelikanmu strawberry shortcake, tapi tidak dimakan. Yasudah, aku tinggalkan saja disana." —terdiam.

"Aku tadi kesini jalan kaki, Hyung. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Pijiti aku, hyung! Aku capek-capek jalan untuk bertemu denganmu, lho."

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedinginan.

"Aah~ Akhir-akhir ini bulan Desember jadi dingin ya, Hyung?"

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

**.**

"_**Hyung, kau kedinginan?"**_

"_**Ani."**_

"_**Masa'? Mukamu pucat, lho…"**_

"_**Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu… Mukamu itu yang pucat."**_

"_**Ya! Mukaku 'kan memang begini, hyung… Nih, pake jaketku."**_

"_**Aku baik-baik saja. Pakai lagi jaketmu, nanti justru kau yang kedinginan."**_

"_**Aku tidak akan kedinginan… Hyung tenang saja… Aku 'kan kuat. Lagipula, kalau ada Hyung di sampingku, aku akan selalu merasa hangat…"**_

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

**.  
**

**K**yuhyun semakin merapatkan jaketnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau apa.

"Hyung… Aku membelikanmu hadiah. Tahu, tidak? Tadi aku melihat boneka bunny yang lucuuuu sekali. Tapi, aku tidak jadi beli. Nanti bunny-nya malah diambil orang kalau aku berikan padamu. Hehe… Hyung 'kan memang tidak bisa menjaga barang dengan baik."

Angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Menyapu surai hitam Kyuhyun. Mengajak helai-helai halus itu menari.

"Jadinya aku membelikanmu ini."

Kyuhyun menyentuh bunga yang tadi dibelinya. Perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Kau bilang setiap bunga punya arti, 'kan? Tapi kau 'kan juga tahu kalau aku bodoh soal begini, hyung. Kalau hyung tidak tahu, ini Bunga Edelweiss. Tadi penjaga tokonya memberitahuku. Tapi dia tidak memberi tahuku arti bunganya. Rese', 'kan, Hyung?"

Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Bahu Kyuhyun perlahan bergetar. Obsidiannya yang sedari tadi menerawang jauh, perlahan menutup—

"Hyung…"

—dan menghasilkan butiran bening yang meluncur seiring angin musim dingin.

"Bogoshippeoyo…"

Kyuhyun menatap nisan yang tegak berada di atas pusara Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku ingin menangis…"

Angin dingin kembali bertiup. Menggugurkan daun dari pohon yang masih bertahan walau musim dingin.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menangis, sih, Hyung? Aku capek tauk tersenyum terus…"

**.**

**::xxXXxx::**

**.  
**

"_**Kyu…"**_

"_**Ya?"**_

"_**Apa kau akan merindukanku?"**_

"_**Tentu saja. Kenapa hyung tanya begitu, sih?"**_

"_**Tapi, seberapa besar pun kau merindukanku, jangan menangis ya, Kyu?"**_

"_**Hm? Tentu saja aku tidak menangis. Aku ini tidak cengeng. Lagipula, Hyung akan pulang kalau libur tahun baru, 'kan?"**_

"_**Ne. Aku akan pulang. Tapi janji jangan menangis, ya…"**_

"_**Hyung~ Aku bukan anak kecil yang gampang menangis."**_

"_**Janji padaku, kau akan selalu tersenyum. Oke?"**_

"_**Hyung?"**_

"_**Ne?"**_

"_**MULAI SEKARANG, CHO KYUHYUN AKAN TERSENYUM HANYA UNTUK DAN KARENA LEE SUNGMIN!"**_

"_**Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak begitu sih, Kyu? Malu!"**_

_**.  
**_

**::xxXXxx::**

**.  
**

**P**YARR~

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sejumlah kembang api bertebaran di angkasa.

"Wooo~ Hyung! Sudah pergantian tahun! Saengil chukkahamnida~!" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Hyung sudah sangat tua sekarang… Khehehehe…"

Kyuhyun kembali berjongkok dan mengelus nisannya seperti ia mengelus kepala kekasihnya—dulu.

"Hoaahm~ Aku mengantuk, hyung. Aku mau pulang, ya?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari jongkoknya. Menatap berat ke arah 'Sungmin'. Baru satu langkah ia berjalan—

"Eh, tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu, hyung…"

—dia kembali berjongkok di samping makam Sungmin.

"Aku tidur bersamamu ya, hyung?"

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum sangat lebar.

**FIN**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**THE END**

**.  
**

**Sekali lagi, maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada… Saya rasa fic ini punya plot yang aneh. Ya, gak?  
**

Oya, kalau mau balas review gimana, ya? Saya sedikit bingung, nih, karena banyak reviewer yang gak log-in. Jadi saya gak bisa balas lewat PM. Ada yang punya saran?

_**Your concrit, good critism and correction will be very appreciated :)  
Review, please?**_


End file.
